marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Events: * Korean War | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dave Berg | Inker2_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Combat Kelly tells the story of a World War I battle that took place on June 11, 1918. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Events: * World War I | StoryTitle3 = Two Brave Guys | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Cookie an' the Commies! | Writer4_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler4_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Inker4_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = While on patrol duty, Cookie Novak spots communist gorilla fighter Bloody Mary setting off explosives in their ammo dump. As Cookie fights off the attack, Bloody Mary gets away. Spotting someone moving near the fire, Cookie jumps them and is surprised to find that it is a young Korean child. He takes the kid to Major Thorn and asks him if they can keep the girl around the base as a company mascot. Thorn denies the request, telling him that an army base is nowhere for a child and orders Cookie to keep watch over the child until ambulances arrive to take the wounded so she could be transported to an orphanage in Seoul. As Cookie takes care of the little girl over the passing days her presence warms the harts of everyone on the base including Major Thorn. One night the base is attacked again by the gorilla forces of Bloody Mary. Cookie is assigned to recon duty around the woods to search for more attackers. There he almost shoots the little girl when she sneaks up on him. Realizing the danger that the little girl is in, he realizes that he has to turn her over to the orphanage in Seoul. Bloody Mary gets the drop on Cookie and takes him prisoner, however when the little girl reveals her presence, it distracts Mary long enough for Cookie to subdue his captor and take her prisoner instead. Cookie then takes Mary back to base as his prisoner intent on sending the little girl off the base as soon as transport arrives. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Events: * Korean War | StoryTitle5 = Combat Kelly | Writer5_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler5_1 = Dave Berg | Inker5_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Combat Kelly is on a mission with the Sandstorm Division 34th Infantry Division battling Nazi forces under the command of Captain Thorn in Italy. Fighting Nazi soldiers, Combat spots an enemy boat along the Volturno River and tosses a grenade into it, it explodes just as it is passing under a bridge just as a German supply truck filled with ammo passes over it. The resulting explosion destroys both vehicles and destroys the bridge, hampering the German's abilities to get supplies into Rome. However it also eliminates their ability to get over to enemy lines. However, Captain Thorn calls for steel boats while a pontoon bridge is built to travel across the river with supplies. Along the way Combat and Cookie's boat is attacked by German soldiers. Pinned down by enemy artillery fire, Combat and Cookie use a boat to cross the river and sneak up on the enemy base using dynamite to blow them up, allowing their forces to sends tanks and other vehicles across the water safely. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Events: * World War II | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }} Category:Korean War